


Pokemon Team

by Chiaro Caelum 27 (SawadaTsunayoshi_27), Chiaro Caelum 27 (Tsunayoshi_Sawada_27), ShiroShiki27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawadaTsunayoshi_27/pseuds/Chiaro%20Caelum%2027, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunayoshi_Sawada_27/pseuds/Chiaro%20Caelum%2027, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroShiki27/pseuds/ShiroShiki27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira Kuroso with his friend Akiko Ayane are traveling across the Regions while battling every gym and trainers that exists on their journey. (Sorry I suck at making summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors/note, disclaimer, and profiles

Disclaimer!: I do not own Pokemon, Satoshi Tajiri does. I only own Akira Kuroso and Akiko Ayane. If I did own pokemon then Ash would age and grow up instead of staying the same in both appearance and age.

* * *

 

**Akira Kurosu's Profile**

 

Name: Akira Kurosu  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Looks: [Akira](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/55/f3/36/55f3369013476a7b41159761cef9ffb2.jpg)  
  
Personality: A man/boy of little words, quiet, kind, and rarely shows his emotions to people, but he shows his emotions to his pokemons and other pokemons when no one else is around.  
  
Pokemon: You will find out in the story.  
  
Bio: Akira's parents died in an incident when he was only 6 years old. He lived with pokemons in the forest of Route 1 for 9 years and 10 months. Akira was posted on the bulletin board of the police station as missing since he was 6. 9 years and 10 months later, Professor Oak found Akira in the forest of Route 1 and took him in and raised him for 2 months. During the time Professor Oak was taking care of Akira, Akira became friends with Akiko Ayane. At the end of the second month Akira and Akiko became pokemon trainers and went on a journey throughout all the Regions with his friend Akiko as a team.  
  
Extra: Akira can also understand what pokemon are saying and can communicate with them since he was born. No one knows about Akira Kurosu's past except for some pokemon that were around and Akira himself. Akira also didn't trust anyone in Pallet town except Professor Oak for 1 month, but he slowly started to trust Akiko, and then everyone else in Pallet Town.  
Akira's past personality - full of energy, sort of loud, love playing with wild pokemon, and love his parents.   
Akira's house in the past - Akira lived in between Pallet Town and Route 1.

* * *

**Akiko Ayane's Profile**

 

Name: Akiko Ayane  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Looks: [The girl in the picture but with shorter hair.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1b/57/85/1b5785d50c15e8b0bed13ea8271d9cf8.jpg)  
  
Personality: Kind, helpful, caring, loved by many, and always cheerful no matter what the situation may be.  
  
Pokemon: You will find out in the story.

  
Bio: Lives in Pallet Town since she was born. Lives with her mom and dad. Akiko is Professor Oak's neighbor. She is loved by everyone in Pallet Town. Akiko likes to help people and pokemon. When Professor Oak brought back the missing child and only survivor of the burning house incident , Akira Kurosu from his trip to Route 1 for research, Akiko wanted to help Akira, but Akira would alway have his guard up and ready to attack anyone except for Professor Oak. 2 months after Professor Oak found Akira in Route 1, Akira and Akiko went on a journey to travel all the Regions and Battle all the trainers and gyms as a team.

Extra: Akiko and everyone else was happy and relieved that Professor Oak found Akira Kurosu during his trip to Route 1, but everyone except for Akiko was sad that Akira didn't trust anyone but Professor Oak. Akiko wasn't sad because she always tries her best to be cheerful and cheer everyone up into a good mood.


	2. Prologue

These symbols will be in the entire story:  
" = Talking  
'= Thoughts  
Italics = Flashbacks  
'Italics' = Flashback thoughts  
"Italics" = Flashback talking  
* * = suffixes  
( A/N: ) = Author's Note

-Akira's POV-

Akira 6 years old.

"Pikachu! Come on, we have to go home now or mom and dad will be worried about us.", I said while running towards home. "Okay, Akira.", Pikachu replied while running with me. When we were running home, we saw and smelled smoke in the direction of home. "Pikachu, let's pick up the speed! I have a feeling something bad is happening!", I yelled. "Got it!", Pikachu yelled back as we ran faster towards our house. After running for a couple seconds we arrived at our house.... and found it on fire... I ran into the house yelling in a panicking voice,"MOM!!! DAD!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pikachu followed me and helped me search for mom and dad. 'The house is falling down from the spreading fire, we have to hurry!' "...?!" *cough cough* 'Damn-! Were running out of oxygen because of this smoke!... Wait, what's that over there...on the grou-?!' "Mom!Dad! Hey Pikachu come here quickly!", I yelled the best I can. Pikachu came running over and dodging the things falling down. "ugh... A..Aki..Akira and...Pikachu is that you...?", mom and dad said slowly and at the same time. "Pika pi.", Pikachu said worriedly. "Mom, Dad we have to get you guys out of here. It's dangerous and were running out of oxygen here.", I said. "...No, Akira. It's too late for *cough !cough!* it too late for us. Sorry...", Mom said. "Pikachu... take Akira out of here... and when he's old enough tell him... that this is Team Rocket's doing. Sorry my son...", Dad whispered to Pikachu thinking that I didn't hear, but I heard every word he said. Pikachu then pulled me out of the collapsing building by Dad's last words and leaving them to behind to die in front of my eyes as I cried.

~5 minutes later~

Help arrived but it was too late. 'Mom and Dad are dead because of Team Rocket's doing.', I thought and remembered Dad's last words... Officer Jenny came up to me after she asked some trainers that were nearby to use their water Pokemon and put out the fire. Officer Jenny said,"I'm glad that your okay. I assume that you are Mr.Kurosu's and Ms.Kurosu's son, Akira Kurosu." I didn't say anything and nodded my head as Pikachu licked me on the cheek worried. Officer Jenny then asked me this, "Can you tell me what happened here and who did this?" I stayed silent hugging Pikachu. After a couple of seconds Officer Jenny sighed as Professor Oak ran up to us and asked what happened, but Officer Jenny said,"I don't know what happened, but i do know that Mr.Kurosu's and Ms.Kurosu's son, Akira Kurosu survived the fire with Pikachu. But I'm afraid that we don't have any information on where Akira's paren-" I cut off Officer Jenny and said,"They....died in the fire... and are now underneath the rubble of what used to be home." Officer Jenny and Professor Oak sympathy in their eyes. "And the answer to who did this would be Team Rocket.", I said while putting Pikachu on the ground and standing up look at the surprised Pikachu. And told Pikachu,"Yeah, I heard Dad whisper to you Pikachu." When everyone heard that Team Rocket was behind this they had a serious and furious look, while I took this chance to pick up Pikachu and run into the forest of Route 1. Officer Jenny ran after me, but I shook her off my tail. Officer Jenny then yelled a message from her to me,"If you don't come to Pallet town within 24 hours then I'm going to put you on the missing list! But you are always welcome to come and stay at the police office with me or stay at Professor Oak's house with him or stay at Ms.Ketchum's house with her or stay at Mr.Ayane's and Ms.Ayane's house with their daughter, Akiko! Keep this in mind, okay!?"

~24 hours later~

I had decided not to go to Pallet Town and was now filed missing. I am currently living with my wild Pokemon friends and Pikachu in Route 1's forest. I trust every Pokemon there and they're like my family, but nothing and no one can replace my real family. 'I will live here with my new family of Pokemon and live a happy life with them.' I thought. "Well, I will have to leave them behind eventually in the future.", I mumbled.


	3. 9 years and 10 months later (The present)

-Normal POV-

~9 years and 10 months after the incident~

Professor Oak is walking from Pallet Town to the forest of Route 1 to do some research. During the walk in a part of Route 1's forest, Professor Oak found the missing survivor of the fire incident, Akira Kurosu and his Pikachu leaning on an Arcanine, under a tree shadow by the tree, sleeping with wild pokemon. When Professor Oak walked over to see if it was really Akira Kurosu, Akira woke up and stared at the professor until Pikachu, Arcanine, and the other pokemon woke up a minute later.

-Akira's POV-

'Who's there? Who's walking over here?', I thought as I opened my eyes slowly from my nap. When my eyes were fully open I saw Professor Oak and stared at him until Pikachu, Arcanine, and the other pokemon woke up a minute later. When everyone got up and stood in front of me to protect me just in case the Professor meant any kind of harm, they then asked me, "What is that man doing here? Is he here to harm you?... but he doesn't seem to have any bad intentions. His aura is bright and good willed." I slowly got up and said,"It's okay everyone... He means no harm." Arcanine told everyone to back down and said,"Okay, Akira. But at least keep Pikachu close to you and ride on my back." I looked at Arcanine and nodded while I picked Pikachu up and sat on Arcanine's back. "You're Professor Oak... from that incident. Why are you here... and what do you want.", I said without much care. Professor Oak said,"Akira it's nice that you remembered who I am, you have also grown and changed. Well I suppose I should answer your question then. I'm here to do some research on Route 1's forest, and since I found you here I want to know if you will come with me to Pallet Town. Everyone in Pallet Town is worried about you, it's been 9 years and 10 months since you were filed missing. Won't you come with me to Pallet Town?" Arcanine glared at Professor Oak when he said his last line and I stayed silent. Then Professor Oak said,"I will come back here after my research and ask for your answer then unless you want to follow me and see what my research is about, but this is your choice I'm not going to rush you for your answer. Just take all the time you need to think about it." I signaled everyone to leave and meet me at the entrance of Route 1 but Arcanine and Pikachu. After everyone left I signaled Arcanine to follow Professor Oak and I rode on his back. 

~1 hour later~

After following Professor Oak around Route 1's forest for an hour. "Oh, dear me. It seems I have gotten lost...", Professor Oak said out of nowhere. I sighed and said,"Follow us to the entrance." Professor Oak nodded and said thank you to me. When we got to the entrance I said something softly. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you, can you speak up a bit?", Professor Oak asked. I repeated myself a little louder,"...Pallet Town... I will go go with you..." Everyone that was at the entrance waiting for me was shocked and Arcanine couldn't believe what I just said and asked me,"Are you sure you're going? Are you going to take anyone with you?" There was a minute of silence, but I broke the silence by saying,"Arcanine... I know you're the most loyal... and protective pokemon to me. Sorry everyone... but I will come back... to live with you guys again. I will take Pikachu and you, Arcanine with me." Everyone ran up to me and hugged me while crying and said,"W-we will *crying* mi-miss you A-Akira! B-but we will wait for you to return!" I hugged them back and then let them go. Professor Oak looked at me surprised that I can understand and communicate with pokemon, but he snapped out of it be saying,"We will go when you're ready." I got off of Arcanine and put Pikachu on the ground then stepped away from everyone saying,"...bye...everyone I will be back..." Everyone calmed down and said,"Bye, Akira! Have a safe trip." Arcanine, Pikachu, and I walk towards Professor Oak. And I said,"I'm ready." We started to walk towards Pallet Town in silence.


	4. Pallet Town -part 1- Questioning and Stories

-Akira's POV-

~2 minutes latter~ We have arrived at the entrance of Pallet Town now, but before we enter Pallet Town Professor Oak told me that,"We are going to stop at the Police Office and talk to Officer Jenny about somethings and then I'm going to show you around Pallet Town and introduce you to some people that live here in Pallet Town. After I show you around Pallet Town and what you learned about some of the people here, I want to if you're going to stay at the police office with Officer Jenny or stay at my house with me and my grandson, Gary or stay at Ms.Ketchum's house with her son, Ash, or stay at Mr.Ayane's and Ms.Ayane's house with their daughter, Akiko. Alright?" I stayed silent as we walked pasted the entrance of Pallet Town to the Police Office. Professor Oak took my silence as a yes. The first building we saw and stopped at the the Police Office and Professor Oak knocked on the door.

~A few seconds latter~

Officer Jenny opened the door and the first person she saw me. When she saw me she was so happy to see me that she was about to cry, but she stopped herself from crying and said this with a smile,"Please come in and have a seat, but I'm afraid your Arcanine will have to wait out here. There are a lot of questions I have for you, Akira Kurosu. But you don't have to answer them if you don't want to." Arcanine stood outside the Police Office while Professor Oak and I walked in and took a seat by the table in the Police Office while Officer Jenny closed the door behind us. Officer Jenny then took a seat that was across from me and asked Professor Oak about,"How and where did you find Akira." "I found Akira... in Route 1's forest when I was doing my research there.", Professor Oak answered. Then Officer Jenny asked Professor Oak this,"Why did you pause for a moment?" Professor Oak stayed silent for a minute and then replied,"...Because I don't know if it's okay with Akira to say the entire story of how I found found him." Professor Oak and Officer Jenny turned their heads to face me. I stared at them for a moment and nodded my head as a sign of okay. Officer Jenny then looked at Professor Oak as he told the story of how he found me. (A/N: We are going to see the story as a flashback.)

 

_-Flashback-_

_Professor Oak is walking from Pallet Town to the forest of Route 1 to do some research. During the walk in a part of Route 1's forest, Professor Oak found the missing survivor of the fire incident, me, Akira Kurosu and his Pikachu leaning on an Arcanine, under a tree shadow by the tree, sleeping with wild pokemon. When Professor Oak walked over to see if it was really me, I woke up and stared at the professor until Pikachu, Arcanine, and the other pokemon woke up a minute later. 'Who's there? Who's walking over here?', I thought as I opened my eyes slowly from my nap. When my eyes were fully open I saw Professor Oak and stared at him until Pikachu, Arcanine, and the other pokemon woke up a minute later. When everyone got up and stood in front of me to protect me just in case the Professor meant any kind of harm, they then asked me, "What is that man doing here? Is he here to harm you?... but he doesn't seem to have any bad intentions. His aura is bright and good willed." I slowly got up and said,"It's okay everyone... He means no harm." Arcanine told everyone to back down and said,"Okay, Akira. But at least keep Pikachu close to you and ride on my back." I looked at Arcanine and nodded while I picked Pikachu up and sat on Arcanine's back. "You're Professor Oak... from that incident. Why are you here... and what do you want.", I said without much care. Professor Oak said,"Akira it's nice that you remembered who I am, you have also grown and changed. Well I suppose I should answer your question then. I'm here to do some research on Route 1's forest, and since I found you here I want to know if you will come with me to Pallet Town. Everyone in Pallet Town is worried about you, it's been 9 years and 10 months since you were filed missing. Won't you come with me to Pallet Town?" Arcanine glared at Professor Oak when he said his last line and I stayed silent. Then Professor Oak said,"I will come back here after my research and ask for your answer then unless you want to follow me and see what my research is about, but this is your choice I'm not going to rush you for your answer. Just take all the time you need to think about it." I signaled everyone to leave and meet me at the entrance of Route 1 but Arcanine and Pikachu. After everyone left I signaled Arcanine to follow Professor Oak and I rode on his back. After following Professor Oak around Route 1's forest for an hour. "Oh, dear me. It seems I have gotten lost...", Professor Oak said out of nowhere. I sighed and said,"Follow us to the entrance." Professor Oak nodded and said thank you to me. When we got to the entrance I said something softly. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you, can you speak up a bit?", Professor Oak asked. I repeated myself a little louder,"...Pallet Town... I will go go with you..." Everyone that was at the entrance waiting for me was shocked and Arcanine couldn't believe what I just said and asked me,"Are you sure you're going? Are you going to take anyone with you?" There was a minute of silence, but I broke the silence by saying,"Arcanine... I know you're the most loyal... and protective pokemon to me. Sorry everyone... but I will come back... to live with you guys again. I will take Pikachu and you, Arcanine with me." Everyone ran up to me and hugged me while crying and said,"W-we will *crying* mi-miss you A-Akira! B-but we will wait for you to return!" I hugged them back and then let them go. Professor Oak looked at me surprised that I can understand and communicate with pokemon, but he snapped out of it be saying,"We will go when you're ready." I got off of Arcanine and put Pikachu on the ground then stepped away from everyone saying,"...bye...everyone I will be back..." Everyone calmed down and said,"Bye, Akira! Have a safe trip." Arcanine, Pikachu, and I walk towards Professor Oak. And I said,"I'm ready." We started to walk towards Pallet Town in silence._

_-End of flashback (A/N: And the end of Professor Oak's story.)-_

It was silent after Professor Oak's story, but then Officer Jenny broke the silence by saying,"That's one surprising story, but the most surprising part of the story is that Akira can understand and communicate with pokemon." Then Officer Jenny asked me,"Can you really understand and communicate with pokemon? If so, since when were you able to do so? And does this have anything to do with your mother and father?" When Officer Jenny asked me those questions Arcanine opened the door and glared at Officer Jenny while Pikachu stood on the table ready to attack her. Professor Oak and Officer Jenny jumped out of their chairs and backed away while I stayed seated and still calm. "...It's okay guys...they're good people... they should know about mom and dad's past...and Pikachu's. And about me.", I said quietly. When Arcanine and Pikachu sighed and nodded their heads, Officer Jenny and Professor Oak cautiously walked back to their chairs and took a seat. Then I signaled Arcanine to close the door and Pikachu to lock the door, after they closed and locked the door they sat next to me. "So your answer to my questions are?", asked Officer Jenny. "...yes to the first and last question... and since I was born... to your second question.", I replied quietly. "Then what's your story about your parents and your Pikachu's past, and your story about yourself?", asked Officer Jenny. Arcanine tugged my shirt lightly with a worried face and said,"Akira...you don't have to tell them if it's going to hurt you..." "It's alright Arcanine... this won't hurt me... they will need to know eventually.", I said petting Arcanine on his head. Officer Jenny and Professor Oak just stared at me and Arcanine. 'They still aren't used to me being able to understand and communicate with pokemon.', I said in my head. Officer Jenny and Professor Oak gave their attention to me as I started my story. "To make a long story short.... Mom was a part of Team Aqua... Dad was a part of Team Magma... they were both loved by their organization and by their leaders. Mom and Dad loved each other dearly... a couple days later Mom was pregnant with me, so they left their loved organization and joined Team Rocket... Everyone in Team Magma and Team Aqua respected their decision and let them go... A year later after Mom and Dad joined Team Rocket I was born. Team Rocket took me away from my parents and did some experiments on me... after the experiments everyday I would me locked in a empty room with only a bed table and chair in there and this Pikachu here was guarding the room I was in from the inside... because of that Pikachu and I became best buddies and we made a plan to escape with Mom and Dad... the four of us escaped from Team Rocket successfully and made a home between Pallet Town and Route 1... but as you remember 9 years and 10 months ago our house was burnt down. Mom and Dad died in the fire that Team Rocket made." Officer Jenny and Professor Oak were both shocked and tearing up ready to cry, but they were holding back their tears."... not done... left out... important parts...", I said coughing a bit then drank some water I got from my bag. Then I continued the story,"When I was 4 years old, the leader of Team Aqua and Magma came to visit us... by the request of Mom and Dad to give me a uniform of Team Aqua and Team Magma...Mom and Dad said that Team Aqua's and Team Magma's leader are my Uncles, but their name was too hard to say so I called them Uncle Aqua and Uncle Magma... Uncle Magma and Uncle Aqua said that they are always on my side and that they will help me when ever I need help... that's the end on the story. And as proof that my Uncles is the leader of Team Aqua and Team Magma... I can show you the uniforms, but you can't keep or take them away from me... they're important to me." I took out the Uniforms and gave them to Professor Oak and Officer Jenny see just in case they don't believe me. Officer Jenny and Professor Oak had the look of 'I-can't-believe-this' when they saw the uniforms and now know that I have a connection with Team Magma and Team Aqua and somewhat related to them. After the snapped out of the shock they gave me back the uniforms and I put them away in my bag. Then Officer Jenny remembered about what I said about Team Rocket and said this,"These are my last two questions for you and your free to go. Is Team Rocket still after you? And why are they after you?" I didn't answer the first question, but I answered the second question,"...Because of my special ability..." "I see... well you are now filed as found and free to go.", Officer Jenny said with a smile. Before I unlocked the door and left the Police Office with Arcanine, Pikachu, and Professor Oak. I told Officer Jenny and Professor Oak that they can't tell anyone about this and the story I just told them. They nodded their heads okay and then we left the Police Office.


	5. Pallet Town -part 2- Tour Around Pallet Town and Introductions

-Akira's POV-

Pikachu and I rode on Arcanine's back since Arcanine keep looking at me over-protectively. 'I talked to much now my throat hurts...*sigh*', I thought and sighed. "... water please...", I whispered to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and got some water out of my backpack for me. I took the water, drank some, and then I gave some to Pikachu and Arcanine. I thanked Pikachu for the water and Pikachu and Arcanine thanked me back in return for the drink of water.

-Professor Oak's POV-

'Akira cares a lot about Arcanine and Pikachu as well as Arcanine and Pikachu cares a lot about Akira. If Akira decides to become a pokemon trainer he would be a great pokemon trainer.' I smiled at my thoughts.

-No One's POV-

They stopped at Ms.Ketchum's house and did a small introduction then went to Mr.Ayane's and Ms.Ayane's house and did a small introduction there as well before going to Professor Oak's house where Akira and his family (Pikachu and Arcanine) would be staying. Poor Professor Oak had to do the introduction of Akira since he wouldn't talk. Akiko has taken a liking to Akira and wants to be his friend.


End file.
